


Bunny Secrets

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Sombra, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Knotting, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Omega!D.Va, Omega!Hana, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: A bunny can hide secrets. A bunny can’t hide itself.“A soft chuckle can be heard behind Hana. Then a word was spoken. It was in Spanish and Hana couldn’t decipher it at the moment. Her mind was in a haze of lust.”





	Bunny Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimlockprime222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/gifts).



“There she goes.” Lena says as she watches a Hispanic woman make her way across the quad. “I bet she’s going to smoke with those losers behind the campus.”

Hana shrugged her shoulders, not making eye contact with Lena. With her big round sunglasses, Hana was able to conceal where her eyes were really looking at. Her brown eyes watches the Hispanic woman saunter her way across the campus. There was a skip in her step, a smirk on her lips, and this aura that floats around her. It was like the Hispanic woman knew she owned the school and no one dared to mock her for it.

“It’s a shame.” Lúcio says, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth. “She’s a smart girl but she’s with the wrong crowd.”

Hana barely hears this.

_Hana moans as she felt the cock spread her swollen lips, igniting a burn from deep within her core. The cock was thick, much bigger than Hana thought. She wasn’t sure if she could even take the whole length._

“Hey, she stopped.” Lena says. All three heads were looking at the other woman. The Hispanic woman was talking to another student, Amélie Lacroix. “No way, she’s talking to her.”

“Isn’t she the girl you have a crush on?” Lúcio says, raising his eyebrows at Lena.

Hana is still silent. Her eyes were focused on the Hispanic woman, watching her long hair draped over her shoulder. Half of her head was shaved and she had a purple tattoo on the shaven side of the head. Her eyebrows had cuts, providing a edged look to her. Hana wondered if the woman took the time to keep plucking hair from that area to keep her eyebrows looking the same.

_Hana begged. She cried out. All she got was a slap on her rear, making her go silent. Another thrust, another flick of her swollen nipples, and another yank of her long brown hair, Hana was helpless in this woman’s control._

“No.” Lena stuttered, shaking her head. Her face was beat red. “Besides, Amélie may be a perfect student but she hangs with those delinquents. What do they call themselves again?”

“Talon.” Lúcio answered. “Did you hear? Professor Morrison pissed off one of the members, I think it was Akande, and they went to his house and destroyed the place while he was on vacation.”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Lena exclaims. Hana watch the Hispanic woman laugh at something Amélie said. The Hispanic woman ran her fingers through her long locks, which were dipped purple at the ends, and gave Amélie a playful slap on the taller woman’s shoulder. “Those people love destruction.”

“I don’t understand how they are able to stay here.” Lúcio grumbled.

_Hana felt hands on her waist to keep her still. The cock rammed into her at a relentless speed, making the Korean woman fall to her elbows, her rear in the air. A soft chuckle can be heard behind Hana. Then a word was spoken. It was in Spanish and Hana couldn’t decipher it at the moment. Her mind was in a haze of lust._

“Alphas are so aggressive.” Lena complained as she took a sip of her soda. “I can’t believe they added that woman to the group. What was her name? Hana?”

Hana was still staring at the Hispanic woman. She could have sworn that the other woman was purposely flaunting her toned stomach by raising her shirt a bit. It was a pretty hot day. “Olivia Colomar.”

“I heard she caused some trouble in the Overwatch Theta Gamma.” Lúcio says. Lena nodded her head. “What happened?”

“She crashed a party at our sorority and she made Angela cry, said something to Zarya that pissed her off, and she was taunting Fareeha about her mom. We had to call the police on her but she was already gone. Since she didn’t cause any property damage, the police couldn’t do much.” Lena explained. She nudged Hana, almost jerking Hana from her trance. “Remember?”

“Yeah.” Hana says, half of her attention was answering Lena but her eyes remain glued to Olivia. The older woman was casually leaning on a railing with Amélie, her legs crossed. Hana could have sworn Olivia was flaunting her package because of the way her hip hugging sweats outlined her length. It was subtle. No one would look there except Hana. Olivia knew that.

_Another rough thrust and Hana threw her head back. Her lips was a chaos of Korean and English as the cock’s tip slammed into a special spot within her tight walls. Hana clenched onto the hard cock, milking it as much as she could. Her body was screaming, it was on fire. Hana needed to be quenched._

“You better stay away from them, Hana.” Lúcio says. “I think they have a habit of trying to bother the good students and it’s unfair.”

“Why doesn’t the administration do anything about it?” Lena asks, with disdain in her voice.

“I think it’s because Gabriel approves their actions.” Lúcio answered. Lena looked at him wide eyed.

“No way!” Lena exclaims. “He’s one of the Department Heads.”

“He never said it out loud but it’s obviously. He never punished them.” Lúcio says. Lena rolls her head, shaking her head. “He always seems to defend them.”

“ _More.” Hana moans as the cock was rubbing against her velvet walls. She heard a chuckle. Hana was flipped onto her back, the cool cheeks felt like ice against her heated skin._

_“Do you want my knot?” The voice asked. Hana had to take a second to register the small knot that was knocking on her entrance. The size of it made her moan. Hana was already so full but her body wanted the knot._

_Hana nodded her head. Her tongue stuck out a bit, hair sticking to her face, and her legs tighten around a waist. “Yes.”_

_“Yes? Yes, what?’ The voice added. Hana could have sworn she saw a smirk on perfectly plump lips._

_“I want...I want your knot.” Hana groaned as the cock slammed into that special spot again. It made Hana flinch and she whined._

_“Address me.”_

_A hand tighten on Hana’s hips, digging fingers into the soft flesh. Hana squeaked as those finger dug into her skin, causing bruises to form. It was a light shade of pink but Hana knew they will darken in the morning. The pace of the thrust was slowing a bit, just to put both them on edge._

_“I-I.” Hana felt the words stayed trapped in her throat as a hand smacked her right breast. This made the Omega moan.She arched her back so her chest was pushed forward, towards her partner. Another hand smack the other breast. Hana groaned. Her hips buck upwards. The fingers want her to stop moving by digging into the sore flesh._

_“Address me.” The voice sent chills down Hana’s spine._

_“I-I...I want your knot...mommy.” Hana pleaded, swallowing a choked sob down her throat._

_Hana could practically hear the satisfied smirk that appeared on the woman’s face. With a couple of soft thrusts, she pushed the knot into Hana, making the Korean cry out. It was big and Hana’s body grew more excited as the knot slipped into the tight sex, spreading Hana apart. It felt like she was splitting in two and she welcomed it._

_“Conejita.” The woman purred._

“Hana.” Lena and Lúcio said at the same time. Hana jumped upon hearing their voices.

“Ah, yes?” She said, looking at her friends.

“Music class will start in fifteen minutes. Want to slowly make our way there?” Lena asked, grabbing her backpack and her eaten lunch.

Hana nodded her head and the trio got up from their spot. While Lena and Lúcio were lost in another conversation, Hana turned her head to take one last look at Olivia. This time, though, Olivia was staring right at her with her glowing purple eyes. Hana was taken aback that she almost didn’t see Amélie smirking at her with this hungry look on her face. With a blush on her face, Hana could figure out what they must have been talking about and she felt proud of it. Something that her friends wouldn’t understand.

Turning her head back around and catching up with her friends, Hana heard her phone vibrate a few moments later. Taking it out, making sure her friend didn’t notice her, Hana read the message on her phone.

 **Mommy** : I have a small spider problem. Want to help me take care of it, conejita?

Hana could feel her cheeks redden as she text the number back. A code phrase for ‘yes’.

 **Hana** : Sure, mommy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I wrote a oneshot, my friend suggested som.va. Each time, I forgot. Each time, they suggested it. Each time, I forgot again as I write Pharmercy and Korrasami. To make it up to them, I wrote them this. Thank you for dealing with my dumbass bullshit. This is for you, buddy!
> 
> You can contact me at my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
